A Change in Destiny - Teaser
by DesertWriter01
Summary: This is a little teaser for a story that I am in the process of writing and it is centered around Kara Thrace and one Samantha Carter. Or should I say Kara Carter? Read more to find out.
1. Teaser

Kara walked over to her chair and sat down gently as to not disturb the cup of coffee in her hand. It had been close to three years now since she had been placed in command of the Artemis and since then Kara had been promoted once again to the rank of Brigadier General and was placed in command of the Third Tau'ri Tactical Wing. Which consisted had consisted of five BC-304s and their full complements of sixteen F-302 fighters . The ships where the Phoenix, the Aurora, the Orion and the Excalibur, with the Artemis serving as the Wing's flagship. Also, Sam, who had been put in charge of the Hammond as Kara was put in charge of the Artemis, had been promoted to Brigadier General also, and the Carter sisters were the un-official heads of the SGCs R&D sector, seeing as how Kara had mostly designed the BC-304s by herself and Sam had a hand in designing the F-302s. The two of them were working on their latest project, the BC-305 and her counterpart the BC-305C.

With tons and tons of money and resources come in from the government the Tau'ri Fleet grew in size from having five battlecruisers split apart into two squadrons to having fifteen of them in three Squadrons with rumors of a fourth squadron being formed by the brass.

She looked over towards Simon who was sitting at his station as the Pilot and Weapons Officer on her ship. She smiled slightly at the thought of the young man that had been injured on P3X-666 and now was a 1st Lieutenant flying and operating one the most advanced ships in the fleet. Then Kara herself had gone from the troublemaking, disrespectful Viper jock in the Colonial Fleet, to a cool-headed, respectful and revered commander in the Air Force. Heck she even outranked Tigh now, seeing as how she was now the equivalent of a Colonial commander. She even had her own little fleet and command, yeah a lot had changed.

Kara had personally taken to modifying the Artemis herself to the point where the speed of her was almost one and a half times faster than any other BC-304 other than the Hammond and the Odyssey. Which Kara gave the specs of the modifications to her sister who decided to do the same to her own ship and to the Odyssey, seeing as how it was the flagship of the First Tau'ri Tactical Wing. Now all three flagships of the Tau'ri cruiser squadrons, the Odyssey (First), the Hammond (Second) and the Artemis (Third), had insane speeds, of and insane power output, which had doubled, resulting in stronger shields. Also deadlier weaponry as Kara and Sam had to throw on two more Asgard Beams to deal with the power increase and to keep it in check, also because why the hell not, the more weapons the safer the crew. Also due to how Kara operated the Artemis in combat and also one of the ship's first battles in which the Artemis was ambushed by five Wraith Hive Ships and managed to destroy all of them but not before taking massive damage to the Artemis. But that engagement gave rise the Artemis' nickname is 'the Huntress' seeing as how both Kara had personally piloted the ship in that fight and flew the massive BC-304 as if she were flying her Viper back in the Colonial Fleet. Graceful in its flying and yet merciless in the rapid destruction of all five Hive Ships.

"General, we're getting a transmission from Atlantis. They are requesting our assistance over P3X-7562 with Colonel Sheppard's team. They're saying that his team found an intact city ship down there," Simon told Kara, shaking her from her thoughts and peaking her interest. After who wouldn't be interested to hear that an entire Ancient City-Ship had been found there. Kara was practically drooling at the the thought of studying ancient tech and furthering their own.

"Alright, Simon. Let's Atlantis know that we are on our way there, and will be on station in about one hour. Also how many times have I asked you to call by my name," Kara replied to Simon, who quickly turned back to his console and sent the message to the Atlantis team and turned to look over at Kara.

"At least, ten more times… Kara," he responded with a grin on his face.

"Cheeky kid," Kara muttered, causing Simon to start laughing.

"The hyperdrives ready ma'am."

"Very well, now then let us find out what John got himself stuck into this time." Kara remarked as she looked out the window, she cocked her finger into a gun and pointed out the window, "Engage."

* * *

 **A/N:** Remember that this is a teaser of another story that I am in the process of writing. The idea that Kara Thrace is transported to Earth and becomes Sam Carter's foster 'twin' sister. This little segment of the story is in the third chapter of the book.


	2. Prologue Teaser

**2010 - Pegasus Galaxy (Colonial Remnant Fleet)**

Captain Kara "Starbuck" Thrace the CAG of Galactica and best damn Viper jock in the entire Colonial Fleet was flying straight down into the massive storm on a gas giant. In pursuit of one very, very annoying Cylon Raider. Lee had been flying CAP with when she spotted the little bastard flying in close to the fleet. And pitched over to chase the thing. Lee had followed her into storm, desperately trying to get her to stop and turn around. Kara just blocked him out and continued to dive in after the Raider. Then Kara noticed that the fuselage began to deform, as the pressure surpassed the amount of stress that craft's frame could handle on it.

 _Well I guess this is it,_ Kara thought as she saw the plane begin to crumble, _eh… it was a good run while it lasted. Sorry, Lee, but it looks like I'm not going to get out of this one._

Kara closed her eyes and let go of the control stick, accepting her fate. She knew that if she did try to pull up now the Viper would torn apart from forces affecting it Kara would still die anyway. But, as she dove deeper into the storm, but then something strange happened. A bright light started to seemingly surround the cockpit of the Viper. Kara noticed the light and opened her eyes but quickly closed them seconds later. As Kara's eyes were closed the light suddenly brightened and then flashed as it and one Kara Thrace disappeared from the universe. Then moments later, the absent Viper, still flying straight, exploded in dark puff of smoke and flame that quickly dissipated. The Viper that had been tailing her turned away and back to the Galactica, along with the broken heart of it's pilot.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is a teaser for the Prologue of 'A Change in Destiny,' and also to see whether or not you guys still want to see this story as I am still working on the third chapter of 'The Strike Witch of Razgriz Squadron.' Which is taking a long time to write out since I have to go through and watch the mission game play and write down the briefings and in-game dialogue, so this story may not be able to come for another couple of weeks. So I am sorry if you guys are really interested in reading this story. DesertWriter01, out!


End file.
